As many people are interested in their health care, recently, half-body bathing machines have been suggested to allow bathers to easily take their half-body baths at their home. One of conventional half-body bathing machines is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0459079.
The conventional half-body bathing machine includes a heating member disposed at the interior of a body and a housing of the body is made of timber in which phytoncide components are contained, thus providing anti-bacteria action and forest aromatic bathing effects.
According to such dry half-body bathing machine, a bather enters the open portion formed on the body to sit on the inside of the half-body bathing machine, and in this state, he or she takes a bath. However, the open portion formed on the body is so small that a bather whose body is hard to freely move cannot be easily seated in the interior of the half-body bathing machine.
In addition, the conventional half-body bathing machine is bulky in size, thus inconveniently needing a relatively large area for keeping it in a given place.